(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiver and a reception method.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A broadcasting system, providing diverse video qualities, transmits scalable video coded image information so as to be compatible with reception apparatuses having various performances. A scalable video coding (SVC) is classifying information into a plurality of layers according to the significance of image information and transmitting the same. When a transmitter performs layered transmission to effectively transmit image information using the SVC technique, a receiver reproduces the layers according to desired image quality or device performance.
A layer modulation technique, a typical technique among layered transmission techniques, modulates video information by layer and transmits the same. When a transmitter layer-modulates a base layer and an enhancement layer and transmits the same, a receiver receives the layer-modulated information, cancels interference of a lower layer by using an output from a demodulator, and acquires information regarding each layer. In this case, because the receiver uses the output from the demodulator, inter-layer interference is generated. Also, even when the receiver cancels interference by using an output from a decoder, signal regeneration is required, increasing the complexity of the receiver.